Condemned
by Cosmic Empress
Summary: The Inners have never been faithful to Serenity, always putting her down. This time, Serenity shows them just who they are messing with and it ain't pretty.
1. Unmasking the Traitors

Unmasking the Traitors

Serena Moon looked like your average everyday teenager, but her nights were anything but normal. She fought monsters that looked like a child's drawing. She was never meant to fight so her fighting was clumsy at best. She tried to show up on time, but the distance between her house and the park was great. No matter how hard she fought, it was never good enough for those she thought were her friends.

"You are late, again!" shrieked the priestess who lived just two blocks away.

Serena fell sideways in an attempt to jump out of the monsters on coming attack. She bruised her left thigh on a rock. "Moon Scepter Elimination!"

The monster merely flung the attack behind it, where the sugar maple took the abuse. The monster had three eyes with spikes protruding from its back and tail like a dinosaur. The monster was covered in a salmon colored elastic skin. Its teeth resembled razor blades while the hands were three claws. The third eye was not in sync with the other two lower eyes, it could see in another direction making it hard to attack from two sides.

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Sailor Venus wrapped the clawed hands against the monster's body.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter struck it from above while Sailor Moon tried to gather more energy for another attack.

She spun gracefully as her wand gathered energy from the surrounding life. She leveled her attack with the monster that was now blinded by Sailor Mercury's Shabon Spray.

"Moon Gorgeous Mediation!" the attack hit the monster in the upper third eye, slicing through the skull and pulverizing the brain, effectively killed said monster.

"I did it!" Sailor Moon was excited at the prospect.

"No, we did it. You just assisted like always," corrected Sailor Mercury.

Sailor Moon then went home to go back to bed, but Sammy caught her sneaking in. "Out with that guy again, brat?"

"I wish," Serena Moon pushed Sammy aside.

"Hey, just wait till Mom and Dad hear about this." Sammy was looking to black mail his sister.

"Do that and your dates with your girl will no longer be funded or secure," Serena was not one to go for black mail.

Serena Moon fell into bed in an unorganized mess.

"Clean up, you stink." Luna was never great for comforting her mistress. She just wanted to go back to sleep. She never had to go into battle so she never understood how Serena felt.

Serena just rolled under the hideously pink covers. Sleep evaded her as she dreamt of men that swore to always to be there for her as Princess Serenity.

The men wore the armor of generals. The royal insignia attached their capes to their armor. They were dashing with a touch of charming. Black armor with silver touches didn't look heavy or uncomfortable. Each was different than the last.

"We will always be there when you need us, Serenity." The men surrounded Serenity in a circle.

The CEO of Alpha Moon requested Serena's presence about resolving family matters.

"Your father died leaving you in charge. It is time for you to learn the business."

"Wait, my father is alive and a photographer." Serena was beyond confused.

"No, that is your adopted father. He seems to be selling your stock that is why you need to learn the business, he is screwing you over. Your mother left you the mansion and staff."

Serena didn't know how to take it all in, it was shocking. "Can I see the mansion?"

"Of course, it has been maintained by the staff and they are eager to see you again," the elderly man smiled at the girl who was once like a granddaughter to him.

They drove to the three story mansion, where the staff stood outside. "Welcome home, Mistress Serenity." They each got to hug Serena or shake her hand.

Serena toured the mansion that had an indoor/ outdoor pool. She gradually learned to handle her father's business, Alpha Moon. She asked the Outers to tutor her before she would tell the Inners about her business and her improvements.

She gradually changed into someone to be proud of. The President of Alpha Moon told her that she no longer needed to live with the Tsukinos. Serena trained to be battle ready and remembered how to teleport to battles in a secluded spot. Amara had no arguments about helping Serena. Michelle taught Serena to play the flute while Hannah smiled at the opportunity to teach Serena how to heal others without being Sailor Moon. Trista was the one to teach Serena how to drive.

Darien was oddly absent from Serena's life. Serena started to wonder why. They usually ran into each at some point in the day. She didn't see him at the Crown Arcade or the park.

The CEO of Alpha Moon, Hank Thomas asked Serena what she wanted in a car.

"A silver custom made corvette with a diamond hanging from the rearview mirror." Serena was sure on this, but she had to park it in the Tsukinos' garage.

Serena got tired of waiting for Darien to contact her about a much needed date that she planned on paying for. She was an heiress after all and liked to spoil her loved ones.

She called Darien one night, "Chiba residence."

"Darien, meet at eight at our bench. I have something to tell you," Serena was anxious to tell her prince.

In the background, "Dare bear, come back to bed, I'm cold." Another woman was in Darien's apartment, but Serena put it off as a study buddy.

"I cannot I have another appointment to make for Chiba." He hung up without saying I love you or good-bye.

Serena dejectedly turned to see her adopted father glaring at her. "You stopped me from selling the stocks, didn't you."

"No, Hank did as you have no right to sell my property or investments."

Irene shrieked in outrage as her credit card under Serena's name was declined. Hank found out about it then closed the account, giving Serena another account, only she would have access to. It was platinum Mastercard with a Crescent Moon in the corner.

Serena's math grades rose under her business tutorage. The Outer Scouts renewed their vow of allegiance. She was kept busy between battles, tutoring, and business affairs.

During a business meeting, Serena came up with an idea to help Alpha Moon grow. "I want to expand Alpha Moon into other investments."

"Like what, Serenity." They were genuinely interested in what she thought. She showed a great business mind.

"Medicine, flight, modeling, and restaurants." Serena ticked the ideas off on her fingers which bore her mother's engagement ring and her other rings.

The men exchanged looks before agreeing, "Brilliant!"

Serena wore a white dress with a black vest. Flats adorned her feet. She decided to change her name back to Serenity. She changed her parents' suite at the mansions into her own suite. She made a lot of changed including award winning orchids. The suite overooked the gardens which were tended to each Monday.

Serenity decided to frequent a new place, Mani's for big meals. It was a comfortable enough of business affairs like lunches and romantic enough for a couple's night out. The place was energy efficient with lights being run by solar panels on the roof. The lights hung above each table around the edges of the room. While a chandelier hung above the dance floor with a raised dais for singers and musicians.

Serena's eighteenth birthday was fast approaching.

"We are going to Kyoto for your father's photo shoot on June 28 to July 1st," Irene said a week before Serena's birthday.

"What about my birthday?" it fell on deaf ears. Irene went to pack and talk to her society friends.

Serena felt abandoned. She knew the Inners had forgotten and made other plans. She was not included, that was for sure.

Serena woke up feeling different on her eighteenth birthday. She had grown several inches. Hank had her silver car delivered that morning. The Outers came shortly after to take her anywhere she wanted. Serena remembered everything from the Silver Millenium, including her absent father.

"Trista, what happened to me last night?"

Trista in a dark green blouse with a scoop neck smiled tenderly at her princess. "at midnight, you regained what you lost when you died on the Moon. You are no longer Serena, but Serenity. Some of what you lost includes Mani, memories of the Knights of Silver and Apollo, your father along with your intelligence. You shed your mortal skin to become fully ascended."

"On your twenty-first birthday, you will ascend to your thrones," Amara in a yellow blazer put her two cents in.

"Thrones? I thought I'd just be a moon queen," Serenity was still sorting her memories.

Trista presented Serenity with a more fitting outfit. It was a white tank top with a black belt at the hips followed by an above the knee silver skirt. She wore white flats.

"I need to go shopping for a new wardrobe then a new bedroom collection. Afterwards, lunch at Mani's then we will send my old clothes and bed set to Goodwill," Serenity had heer day planned out.

Serenity with Hannah drove in Serenity's car while the other Outers rode in Amara's car. They drove to the mall which had Younkers, Kohls, and Macys. They also went inside a few jewelers like Kay's and Naru's mother's place to order specially designed jewelry. For bedding, they went to Bed, Bath and Beyond.

She ordered sapphire 5mm heart lever back earrings with a matching ring and necklace. She also purchased a diamond and white gold tennis bracelet. Trista gave Serenity all her old jewelry from the Moon Kingdom plus Queen Selenity's. Some of the jewelry included a large square ruby the size of a quarter, hanging from a gold chain. A lot of the jewelry was worth thousands of dollars. 95% of her jewelry she dropped off at the mansion to put in the safety box she purchased at the mall. She spent $500 at each store.

Serenity bought capri and black leggings to go with her two tunics from Gordman's. there was rarely any pink in her new wardrobe.

Serenity knew she needed a new laptop that was state of the art. She called Hank to have Alpha Moon make her one in silver casings with a black and silver carrying case.

Serenity thought the Inners would eventually remember her birthday and call. Neither occurred.

Serenity went to the park to see if she could call Main, her Lune white wolf with light grey paws.

"Mani!" Serenity called out, hoping he was reborn.

A long howl came before a large wolf landed in front of her then jumped on her. Mani had eagerly awaited his ward's call for eighteen years. He was busy smelling her to reaffirm it was indeed Princess Serenity.

Serenity hugged her Lune wolf warmly around the neck. "I sure could of used you around, Mani. Luna is nothing compared to you."

Mani licked her face in agreement. They had a telepathic connection.

A man with orange hair pulled Serenity away. "Miss, I do believe that is a wolf. One I cannot say I ever saw before. It is dangerous, wolves are never truly tamed."

Serenity telepathically told Mani to meet her later at her mansion.

Serenity looked at the man in astonishment. "You own C-Labs, correct?"

"Yes, do I know you?"

"Yes, I own Alpha Moon and we are in the process of branching out into medicine along with flight, modeling, finances, and restaurants," Serenity explained.

"C-Labs are looking to become part of Alpha Moon," informed Colin Westwoods.

"Why?" Serenity didn't want her company to take on bad publicity or bankruptcy.

"Resources and connections, mostly."

"A partnership might work well for us both then but I want to see if three others will join this partnership. However, till then please join my friends and I for lunch at Mani's." Serenity invited one of her generals to be her friend.

He sat across from Serenity next to Trista. The talk was academics and several other matters, trying to befriend her general before reviving his memories. She decided to do this with all generals before getting them in a room together to revive their memories.

Colin was interested in Alpha Moon and its young owner who was like a sister to him. He felt like he should know her from somewhere.

Serenity met Alex and Blake through Colin so she figured she'd wait till the other two showed themselves.

She invited all three men to Mani's when two men came to their table.

"We are sorry to bother you, Ms. Serenity, but Alpha Moon's CEO told us you'd be here and you wanted to talk to us before doing the partnership with Aire United."

Serenity recognized two more of her Knights of Silver. She gestured for the waiter to bring another table and for them to join her companions.

"Yes, I do want your partnership. We were just looking at companies like yours. However, why are you in a rush to join?"

"Chiba Corporation is trying to buy us out instead of partnering with us," answered the purple haired man, Damien Princeton, Co-owner of Aire United.

Fettuccini alfredo, spaghetti, and gyros were ordered and the topic was changed.

Darien came in with a red-headed woman, wearing mini-shirt of lime green with a black striped T-shirt. He had his arm around her waist and hickey showed on his neck.

"How distasteful," commented Damien.

"That is Darien Chiba, owner of Chiba Corp and lying cheat," a snide addition from Serenity in her thigh length flora skirt and purple blouse.

Serenity felt sick at the thought that she once dated him. She now knew he was cheating on her when he said he had appointments. She threw his gaudy ring in his soup as it passed her.

The maître de whispered his regrets to the table of six. "I don't usually allow such trash in, but the man is currently trying to buy us out."

Serenity smiled as an idea hit her, "Alpha Moon would be pleased to have you as a partner. All owners need to be present Friday the 12th of July to sign the papers."

Serenity purchased 1/6 of the shares from each company as part of the partnership. She sent Mani's owner, Mrs. Fishbuck home before she turned to her generals.

"Memory Revival!"

Each member of the Knights of Silver was forced back into their seats as memories bomb-baraded them.

Damien was the first to come out of his memories, "Your holiness!"

"Your majesty!" exclaimed the Knights of Silver.

"Hey, that was Mani in the park." Colin felt dumb as he realized the whole picture.

The Knights of Silver were generals that governed the four corners of the Moon.

"I'm forever grateful that you revived our memories. I'm sure that all agree that you were a missing part of our lives," Alex Northrop brought his charge into a tight hug.

Serenity told them that her memories and IQ allowed her to head to university to get her master's in entrepreneurship.

She called the Outers to join her as she went to tell the Inners all her good news.

She stopped the Outers from going any further when she heard the ongoing conversation.

"She does not the intelligence to rule any life form," that insulting remark was Amy's.

"She is not fit to be my queen," Darien was part of the group inside.


	2. Condemned

Condemned

(Before Chaos starts attacking.)

"She is useless as a scout," Lita pointed out Serena's flaws, thinking she would be late.

Serena actually stood outside the rice paper with the four outer scouts around her. She continued to listen. A gust of air blew her black skirt up. Serena stood taller in her silver blouse covered black mesh. She started to glow silver, a quick change, by release of magic, showed her new height and appearance.

"Her habits are disgusting."

"She is nothing like Serenity."

"She never learns."

Serena was no more for Serenity stood in her place. The buns were no longer round, but heart-shaped. Artemis came as Luna sealed her fate.

"She is a disappointment to Queen Selenity."

A shockwave of silver blasted the door clean off its hinges. The outers stayed behind Serenity, because her anger was about to boil over. She looked calm, but she was royally out-raged.

The room was a mess in every sense of the word. Raye's computer had wood shards in the monitor. The glass coffee table was turned over on the far wall. The light fixture was in pieces. Any pictures had dropped to the floor.

The inners were worse off, but that would teach them to talk behind her back like traitors.

Mina's left wrist was broken along with glass shards embedded in her rib cage. A piece of wood cut off Lita's ponytail while her stomach oozed blood. Raye spit out part of a tooth; her right cheek had a five inch cut which came with a criss-cross on her thigh. Amy was forced to stay seated because she suffered a head wound with a good portion of scalp missing. Luna was knocked out cold and had several broken bones. Luna's ear was damaged at the tip. Darien was knocked out with a broken leg and scar across his chin which was cracked.

Serenity turned her head towards the orchard, "Mani!"

A white wolf with light grey paws came running in. Mani (Moon in Norse) was a Lune wolf, which made a great guardian when they were raised with their ward. This type of wolf usually lived in the Lunarian forests and had long life spans. Mani growled at the traitors, baring his dangerous canines.

Four men made their entrance soon after Mani did. They regarded the inner scouts with indifference. The tallest had hazel eyes but refused to look at them directly. A blonde man glared fiercely while a green-eyed one practically spit on them. A man barely shorter than the first sneered in their faces. The last man with brown hair snarled at them.

The last man bowed to Serenity, "Let me take care of them, your holiness." The purple haired male was close to Mars at this point.

"Why do follow this trash?" snarled Jupiter in an attempt to insult Serenity.

"Trash... trash you say," stammered a general, "The only trash I see here are you and your pitiful excuses of life. You ungrateful scum have betrayed a full fledged goddess, that betrayal comes with scary consequences, which you better be ready to reap."

"Bull-shit," spat Lita, "She has you all fooled with her truck load of crap."

The tallest man with red hair spoke up, "Actually, if you will remember Serenity's father was the sun god, Apollo while her mother was a half goddess complete with powers and immortality."

Serena handed each scout a stone befitting her color with their symbol engraved on the surface. The scouts were dumb to the ancient way of dealing with traitors if they came from the inner circle.

The purple haired man, Damien Southerly smirked at the inners' lack of knowledge. He made hand gestures which went unnoticed in the hostility of the situation, but would affect the traitorous scouts later.

Serena was truly Serenity during the betrayal. She walked away from her treacherous ex-friends with a stiff back. Serenity's aura was angry keeping others away. She teleported to the bottom of the temple stairs. The others followed leaving dust in their wake. Mani decided to run home. Her three inch heels left indent with a sharp clack. She jumped into the back seat of a Mustang.

Alex Northrop, red head man, with a blank face got into the red car's driver's suede seat. The golden haired fellow, Blake Easton sat in the passenger seat. The other two sat on either side of Serenity, for Serena was no more. Blake was a practical joker, but he did not even attempt a joke as he kept a straight face. Colin's green eyes, he had orange hair, seemed calculating. The brown haired man, Eric took Damien's black and purple firebird.

The outers took Amara's yellow speedster to follow in. They discussed the traitor's punishment with worst case scenarios.

Both the red and yellow cars took the quickest route to Serenity's house. One car took each side of the driveway. Damien's car parked behind the general's car. Hannah and Damien, who were the most fiercely protective, followed Serenity inside to help her if the need ever arose.

Ken stepped in Serenity's path, before she could get to the stairs. "Where have you been? Your teacher called to say you fell asleep in class during a test which you failed. I should have never adopted you," Ken actually spit on her.

Serenity wiped off the spit with a handkerchief from Damien.

"I would not be surprised if you are a whore, since you come home with different men and run off in the middle of the night," Samuel spoke.

"You are no longer welcome here, Serena Moon," bellowed Irene.

Hannah went to the garage to pull out Serenity's silver custom made corvette with a diamond hanging from the rearview mirror.

Damien sent out an energy field that touched every inch of the house and everything inside. Any picture of Serenity was no longer, any paperwork about her was gone, and her belongings were at her other residence. The big screen in the family room was now a twenty inch TV. A chair and love seat were gone from the same room. 2/3 of the paintings left the walls bare since Serenity owned them as part of her inheritance.

Serenity just examined her nails in boredom. She looked up without moving her head. "You will need to get a new job since your are banned from the newspaper building and any other building I own. Sammy will have to attend a public school. There is a restraining order against you. You will no longer get your grubby hands on my inheritance since you have no legal proof that I ever lived with you."

"Bull shit. We have all the paperwork and pictures as proof," Ken thought he outsmarted her.

"Do you?"

Ken collapsed in panic and disbelief as he saw that Serena was no longer in any family picture. Irene was pale with a realization that they had no proof.

"Oh by the way. My name is Serenity not Serena."

Damien made the same gestures like he did at the temple. Hannah handed Serenity the keys after opening the car door. Hannah sat in the back seat. Damien decided to drive his car with Trista and Colin joining him.

The red car drove first then the silver followed by the yellow then black. The four classic cars drove to the ritzy part of town. They pulled up to a gated house with a four car garage that was hidden behind the rest of the house. A push of a button let them enter.

A magenta safari was parked in front of the forth garage door. A white Hawaiian flower design was on the rear window's bottom. The license plate side "Star Daze."

Serenity got out before the other cars were parked. She walked on soft lush grass till she was in front of double glass doors with Celtic designs. The door opened right away to let her in.

A man and woman in white livery greeted her, "Welcome home, mistress."

"Thank you, Amanda and Simon. Amanda gather two men and two women to meet me in the parlor. You will be busy for two days, supervising."

Amanda bowed then scurried off to do her duty.

Simon led Serenity to the parlor, "Your aunt, Mrs. Stargaze is inside, rather upset."

"Thanks for the warning, but do bring some herbal tea." Serenity took a deep breath before sliding the double sliding doors open.

A distraught woman in a magenta dress with white Hawaiian flowers rushed, while sobbing hysterically, into Serenity's warm arms. Mrs. Carrie Stargaze was overcome with hiccups. Serenity led her to a plush purple chaise lounge on an oriental rug.

"I cannot take the stress anymore so I am relinquishing my throne."

"Why isn't Dana there then?"

Carrie looked away ashamed. She played with her signet ring on her right hand. "She left, wanting to be left alone."

Serenity sighed as she rolled her eyes at her cousin's stupidity. "I will take over the throne, Aunt Carrie."

Carrie had shining eyes. "Oh. Thank you... Thank you. You are already an excellent empress plus I already announced your rise from second in line to supreme monarchy."

"Huh," Serenity was stunned, almost believing that this was planned, which it was.

Carrie hugged Serenity therefore transferring planetary magic and royal items over. Carrie vanished by teleporting, taking the safari with her.

Simon chose then to enter with steaming tea. He glanced around for his mistress' visitor. "Where did Mrs. Stargaze go, ma'am?"

Serenity sunk gracelessly into the lounge, "On permanent vacation, I guess."

Simon noticed her exasperated state so he gently handed her the tea. He went to open the door when three knocks sounded from the oak doors. "She has a nasty headache, Amanda."

Amanda nodded then led four other servants in to the darkening parlor. She was given orders to organize stuff that no longer fit her to send to charity with the others help in moving and sorting. Minutes later, they left her in silence.

Serenity groaned in agony at all that had to be done. She massaged her temples to relieve the pressure. A rush of air left her lungs. She asked Simon to bring Artemis to her at two pm. Marissa was to play calm classic piano pieces for two hours.

Simon's brown eyes were filled with worry, "Certainly, mistress."

Serenity walked up the double staircase to the master bedroom. A silver foot and head board bed with dark blue sheets had an excellent view from the double balcony doors. This bedroom had a full bathroom next to a walk-in closet. A skylight provided natural light for five hybrid orchids. Pale blue, yellow, purple, and pink orchids surrounded the largest orchid that was white. The flower pots were silver. Candles were spread around the room for a romantic touch. The walls were an extremely pale blue with wood cravings.

Serenity went into the closet then came out fifteen minutes later in a two piece swimsuit with the bottom half covered by a black wrap-around skirt. Her sliver hair was in a braid at the base of her neck in a black tie. A white background with black lotus flowers was the swimsuit theme.

She kept her left hand on the silver barrister as she glided down the left side of the staircase. An archway under the stairs was her next turn. Simon handed her a matching towel as he opened the silver intricate glass door. Fifteen feet of a clear water from the pool was shadowed from being inside the mansion.

Michelle was underwater while Hannah and Alex were sunbathing. Damien greeted her with a kiss to the cheek. Blake and Colin waved at her from the umbrella table, playing poker with Amara and Trista. Alex smiled at Serenity.

"Let me help you, your holiness," Damien helped her lay out on a floating lounge before he untied the raft.

Serenity floated freely out in the sun with sunglasses and enough shade to cover her eyes. The pool's rhythmic waves lulled her to sleep. Over half an hour's time, the raft trailed to the pool's edge.

"Serenity, You need to wake or you will burn," Hannah shook her best friend, concerned.

"I am okay, just thirsty." Serenity rubbed her eyes as she slowly sat up. She licked her chapped pink lips to stop them from cracking.

Simon handed his employer a glass of homemade lemonade. Damien cautiously rubbed 100% Aloe Vera gel on Serenity, to stop any burn already formed, after she took a dip in the 90 degree pool.

It was two pm when Serenity fell asleep on her stomach on the pool side lounge chair. She had Damien rubbing her stiff back and shoulders. Marissa played piano music for another hour and half. Alex grilled hamburgers, hot dogs, and steaks while his empress slept. Damien rubbed more Aloe Vera on her back before he woke her.

Serenity released a sigh like yawn before she wrapped her skirt back around her slim waist. She drank more lemonade with her hot dog and catsup. The large group shared two bags of chips.

"Then the man said, 'he must of seen you coming,'" Blake told one of his Pope jokes.

The women rolled their eyes while the men snorted in good humor when they laughed so hard. Blake stood taller knowing his lead general thought his joke funny.

Amara and three generals optioned to play pool while Damien watched over Serenity in a swinging hammock. Michelle and Hannah went to practice their music. Trista designed more.

Marissa stopped playing the piano twenty minute ago. Damien played his guitar then wrote ballads to go with the music. A bad note startled Serenity awake at 5:30 pm.

"Right on time, mistress since dinner is ready to be served."

Damien swung Serenity playfully out of the hammock. Hannah appeared out of nowhere to snatch her then pull her along for fifteen feet.

A canopied veranda had the smell of baked chicken wafting out. Corn and mashed potatoes were in fourteen inch bowls. Strawberry shortcake was in ten separate ceramic bowls. A bone white handmade table cloth fell three inches over the edge. The glasses were clear with a silver swirl from top to bottom and tiny dark blue flowers scattered about. The plates and dishes were dark blue with silver trim. A vase had clear pebbles and blue beta with a peace lily contained on top as the center piece.

Simon led a white haired man with blue eyes to the table, "Sir Artemis has arrived."

Artemis, in white, pressed Serenity's hand to his forehead. He sat next to Alex. "Rena," Artemis addressed Serenity, "My informants tell me tell Ken plans to sue you while the traitors are going to overthrow you."

"Do you know when?" questioned Colin.

"No."

"They never plan in advance. We need to find Prince Orion. Damien please build a magic firewall."

Alex took over, "Trista keep on eye on the Time Gates. Amara and Michelle get the safe house in South Carolina ready. Hannah stay with Serenity. Artemis.."

"I have need of Artemis."explained Serenity.

"Ok. Colin take over Artemis' informants."

Artemis followed Serenity to the study. Hardwood floors with modern furniture occupied the room. She turned over a picture of a rainbow over a waterfall. A titanium steel lockbox unlocked by the use of a insignia key. The lockbox was fifteen x fifteen x fifteen inches. Multiple scrolls were on the top shelf. The middle shelf had too many dollar bills to count. The top shelf had trays of fine, exquisite, expensive diamonds, gems, and jewelry. One necklace was worth ten thousand in the least. She pulled out the gold and silver knobbed scroll then unrolled with care.

"This was the scroll that united the Sun and Moon under my mother after father died. I need a duplicate that will unite the Magenta Star, Moon, and Sun under my rule. I now rule Magenta Star as my aunt's wish. I was going to ask you to do it tomorrow, but you came today instead. You have two weeks."

The scroll weighed two pounds with four feet of ten inch paper. The mixed metal rod made it fourteen inches long. The black ink contract was very easy to read. Two lines of female writing were silver.

"Selenity Rosalind Marie Crescent, daughter of Selene and Galen, Empress of the White Moon Kingdom."

Two lines of gold writing were masculine.

"Apollo Allen Alexander Powers, son of Zeus and Leto, Emperor of the Sun Kingdom."

Two signet stamps done in wax sealed the contract as official. Selenity's stamp was a shield with three pictures including the bottom of a phoenix rising from the moon palace. Apollo's stamp was also a shield with two parts including a dragon encircling a diamond.

Serenity wore a chain that held three rings around her neck. One from each of her parents and then her aunt's was the third. She took off the Magenta Star ring. A flowering vine wrapped around a five point star. Another section was two swords intercrossed at a star.

POOF... A scroll popped onto the desk out of thin air. She unrolled it to see the end.

"Carolina Arabella Monica Powers, daughter was Zeus and Delia, Queen of the Magenta Star."

Serenity elegantly signed, "Serenity Antoinette Aurora Powers, daughter to Apollo and Selenity, Empress of the White Moon Kingdom and Sun Kingdom." She applied melted wax below then pressed all three rings in it to make the newest contract official.

Serenity left a note to Artemis that the scroll was not needed anymore.

Serenity nodded off while gazing at her fish tank garden. Damien came to check on her an hour later. He kissed her forehead in affection before he lifted her up in his muscular arms to carry her to her bed. Amanda saw the pair then rushed to get Serenity's room ready. Damien magically changed his empress into her cream night shift.

The next two days were nothing major.

Ken did try suing his once adopted daughter for ten million, but ended up owing her 100 thousand. The case lasted less than two days, because Serenity knew Judge Harper. Ken slapped her once the verdict was announced, causing Judge Harper to add five thousand to the amount owed for assault.

Serenity greeted Magenta Star population to confirm her status as empress. She was welcomed with open arms since all knew her since she was five, when she visited with her parents.

The Silver Knights, Serenity's generals, organized to punish the traitors. Alex suggested suing them. Blake suggested complete public humiliation. Colin wanted to deny them access to all buildings in their name. Eric wanted to scare them into leaving. Damien's devious brain came up with all their ideas plus a red hot poker iron T done on their right wrists. All five men had evil smirks grace their faces. Each man picked one traitor to torture. Alex chose Venus to cut a T with a dull, rusty knife. She could no longer truly model in descent communities. Blake got Jupiter using small needles which were bacteria ridden. She was beaten up by some bullies. Mercury, by Colin, received her T through a rusty metal melted into her wrist. She was banned from all labs. Mars received a red hot poker T and got disowned by her father over the phone, kicked out of Catholic school, and abandoned by the two crows.

Alex dyed Venus' roots brown while Mercury cut the cheese in front of class. A downtown billboard with Mars' picture said "For A Good Time." Jupiter's shirts were stained and her pants were torn. Everyone laughed at them. They all thought to be going insane since they kept saying they were being stalked.

Damien personally got to torture Darien, making the prince think he was paranoid. Mani and Damien followed him. Damien got Serenity into overtaking his company. Darien was reduced to living in a two bedroom house next to Ken's new house. Darien looked horrid with bags under his eyes since Mani's howls kept him awake at night. A burning sensation one night left him with a holy T on his ankle.

Mani patrolled the grounds of Serenity's estate sometime later then slept at her feet when he deemed it safe.

Alex sat next to Serenity at breakfast to discuss business matters. He drank coffee while his empress sipped tea. "Kevin Flanders wants to merge your company with his and he is offering $100 thousand."

"No deal. Alpha Moon is not for sale. If he tries anything funny, you have my permission to take him down."

Gravely, Alex nodded in understanding. He greeted everyone as they entered. A healthy breakfast was served, eggs, milk, orange juice, french toast, sausage, and hash browns.

Afterwards, Serenity read over paperwork on the patio and signed her approval several times over. Hannah acted like her secretary.

Hannah updated Serenity on how things in North Carolina were doing. She stated that the traitors were trying to buy Alpha Moon stocks, but the generals and outer scouts owned them.

Ken was put in jail for attempting to break his restraining order. He tried to assault Serenity at her office, but security guards called the cops.

Later that night, those loyal to Serenity were gathered under the new moon in a circle.

"I called all here to pass judgement upon those who wish harm to the crown. It is time for the verdict."

"The Knights of Silver declare the Inner Scouts guilty of high treason to the crown which they were supposed to protect," Alex stood in the circle's middle. All nodded in agreement. He went back to his original spot.

"The Scouts of the Outer Rings mark the Inner Scouts guilty of conspiring to murder her royal holy imperial empress. They broke their sacred vows to said crown, " announced Trista from the circle's center. All shook their heads in dismay.

"The verdict has been spoken. As ruling head, I remove the inner princesses from the line to rule their planets. In their stead shall be the new chosen. As such, their birthrights, powers, abilities, and more are stripped from their person," declared Serenity.

The Tsukino household and Inner Scouts awoke up in pain that night. Damien forced the traitors' powers to come out the hard way. The powers and such were now contained in the stones Serenity handed them as she marked them traitors. The three ex-family members were cursed with eternal bad luck. Luna got the worst punishment, death through excruciating pain. Serenity's body took in the traitors' powers after she got the stones back. The powers were absorbed too fast, causing her body to shut down to sleep off the overload for a day.

The Knights of Silver kept busy getting business done. Blake tried following each lead to the prince but they were all dead ends. Colin was in charge of moving everything magically to South Carolina.

Damien and Hannah were Serenity's air travel companions, shielding her from reporters at both airports.

"Miss Powers is it true that you are buying Chiba Corporation out?" asked a reporter for NBC in a red skirt.

Serenity was exhausted and didn't want her pictures taken. She agreed to an interview at a later date and have pictures sent from her photo shoot with Alex whose hobby was photography.

Serenity stayed in South Carolina long enough to okay the mansion's arrangements before heading to a Mexican Resort with Damien and Hannah. She was not to be bothered for a whole week. She went shopping, touring, swimming, and other relaxing measures paid for by Alex, costing him over $100 thousand.

Blake sued the tabloids for spreading rumors that his mistress was sleeping with the knights since they lived together. He won over $1 million thanks to Judge Harper.

When Serenity got back, she was healthier looking and gave out photos.

The New York Times got a picture of Serenity in a black business outfit with her arms crossed to give her a tough look and the mirror building of Alpha Moon stood tall behind her, impressive. Her eyes seemed to say to all, 'Try me.'

Time magazine received a picture of her in a crystal like chair, wearing a white dress with silver accents. Alex and Damien stood behind her each had a hand on one shoulder. Blake and Colin were on one knee beside her. The men wore black. This gave the impression that Serenity was a queen and the men were her knights, to the uninformed public.

Fashion Fair magazine had the picture of Amara feeding Michelle grapes with Michelle's head in her lap. Amara was in blue jeans and a sky blue T-shirt. Michelle was dressed in a jean skirt with a white belt and a sea green tank top that said unity with a Celtic knot behind it. Serenity was listening to Hannah, who was reading a mystery novel. Serenity wore a blue and white sun dress while Hannah was in a purple floral print. Trista was leaning against a shady tree in a burgundy skirt and white shirt that said Trinity in burgundy elegant cursive writing with a Wiccan symbol in the background.

Serenity did an open interview with several magazines, stations, and channels along with newspapers.

"Miss Powers," addressed a reporter, "tell us about yourself."

"I was orphaned at 13 when my parents were murdered. I inherited the growing Alpha Moon. I met the presidents of C-Labs, Class A Models, Money Matters, and Aire United. We made an intelligent business deal which as you can tell has sky-rocketed our companies. I am 17 and slightly above genius level in IQ. I have a pet named Mani, who does not like intruders so be warned. Artemis Felino is my assistant. I have adopted Hannah Tomoe, who is a future nurse. I am friends with Trista Meioh, who works closely with Class A Models as a fashion designer. Sometimes, my friend Amara Tenoh flies Aire United. Michelle plays the violin. I own several estates while investing $500,000 annually," Serenity sat with her hands in her lap as she sat in a crème cushioned arm chair.

"What are your future plans for Alpha Moon?"

"Do you have a love interest?"

"Is it true that Ms. Meioh intends to open an international clothing line?"

"Alpha Moon is right now in the process of stopping any company from taking over. We then plan to help Ms. Meioh open her new store chain in 5 malls each year. I do have a man in my life. Chiba Corp might become part of Alpha Moon. I do believe all questions have been answered."

"Thank you. We hope all works out." The woman in green stood to shake Serenity's hand in a professional manner.

(Secretly, Serenity was in the process of buying a major tv station.)

Life went on for the Serenity in a grand fashion, but the scouts and Tsukinos were doomed with bad luck.

For example, the Tsukinos had trouble finding new jobs and went on welfare. Lita did open a restaurant, but health inspectors closed it down after mice got into the bread with flies in people's soups. Mina sadly found herself in a car accident after driving drunk. Ray started to date the bad type of people then got pregnant and could no longer be a priestess plus her boyfriend ran to Europe. Luna still could no longer speak. Amy got to go to Germany only to find the work harder and started to fail when stress got too much.

Serenity eventually left Earth when she stopped aging at 21 and took over her many thrones. She had no problems, not having a consort.


	3. Chapter 3

Serenity summoned the Earth Generals to her side. "Prince Orion needs to be found. Use your connection to him to locate him. His younger brother, Endymoin thought he'd succeed to Earth's throne."

"He's in Europe," commented General Kunzite, a white haired man.

"Split up. Head to the major capitals," ordered Serenity.

General Jadeite, Zoicite, and Nephrite followed Genera Kunzite out in formation.

"Artemis, it is up to you to locate the new Inners. Each stone will glow as the proximity gets closer," Serenity handed over a heart-shaped ruby, a tear-drop aquamarine, a round emerald along with a square garnet.

Artemis in white bowed at the waist after placing the gems in a black pouch, tied around his waist.

Serenity continued to rule on her three thrones until a realization hit her. She was the one attracted to the original Inners not Luna. Serenity telepathically called Artemis back to the Moon.

"I need to go back to Earth to find the Inners. I can sense them better than a au, no offense," Serenity paced the throne room.

The Knights of Silver watched their monarch while Damien, not really a Knight of Siler eyed his goddess.

Damien stepped forward in his black slacks, "I request that Hannah, the Knights of Silver and I accompany you in case you should need us," Damien was protective of the one he deemed holy.

"I'm in agreement, but I'm not traipsing all over the globe, looking for them. I'll use a divining crystal to generalize their location."

A detailed globe of Earth on a silver stand was brought to the study's desk. An inch long double pointed clear crystal hung on a thin silver chain.

"I call upon the powers of Mars to locate where your new mistress lies." Serenity swung the crystal in circles as Alex slowing spun the basketball sized globe. As the circles got smalled in width, the closer they were to locating the Martian. It stopped dead center on Earth's ring of fire- volcano territory- Hawaii.

They did this for each scout, calling upon the planet's power. It utned out Mercury was Kyoto while Venus was in Paris with Jupiter in the Amazon Forest.

"Their careers are influenced by their powers. Venus has empathy so she might be a counselor or therapist. Science is in Mercury's nature. Jupiter is probably a botanist," counseled Serenity as they set off to locate Mars.

Serenity took a break while the stone on a compass pointed to the volcano fields.

Hannah held Serenity's hand as the Knights of Silver made a formation around their monarch as they acted like tourists.

They saw three people on the black lava picking samples and only one was a woman. The ruby at the point glowed its brightest.

Serenity saw an opportunity so she dropped the stone as she passed the twenty-three year old woman.

The woman being polite picked the ruby up, "Miss, I do believe you dropped this." When the woman in a flame retardant jumpsuit opened her palm, the ruby was gone.

"Please meet me at my hotel's restaurant. I would like to talk to you about volcanos." Serenity handed over Hilton Inn's business card.

The woman nodded, "I'll be there at six pm."

The large group quickly left her to let her finish her research.

"Her name is Flair Jacobson. Colin, you are in charge of looking into her back ground to see if she is worthy of Mars' power. She'll have a temper, but one that is hopefully not as easily set off as Raye's."

Serenity changed into a black shimmering evening dress. Alex had already called ahead to make reservations for eight.

The Knights each had on black slacks, but different colored button up shirts. Alex wore yellow while Blake in red while Colin chose blue and Damien in white. Eric decided on green. Their shoes were black leather. Each wore a crescent on their right arm as a symbol of loyalty.

Damien and Hannah sat on either side of Serenity. Hannah wore a purple cocktail dress. Alex was next to Damien. Colin was across from Hannah while Ms. Flair would sit across from Serenity then Blake followed by Eric.

Colin cleared his throat to report what he learned about Flair. "She does have a temper when what she loves is threatened. Her bosses agree she can with stand heat that is unbearable to her counterparts. She gives credit where it is due. She is understanding plus she is devoted."

"Thank you, general."

Ms. Flair Jacobson in a red cocktail number was escorted to their table by the mate de. "Why did you want to see me?" Flair was forth coming.

"How would you like to explore some active volcanoes on Mars?"

"As much as I would love to, it is impossible. The planet is inhabitable," Flair answered.

"Do you trust me, Ms. Jacobson?"

"For some reason, yes." Flair clenched her eyebrows.

They ate dinner at $35 a plate.

"Come with me tonight and your wildest dreams will come true."

Later that night, Flair met Serenity and her group under the stars and full moon. Flair was put in the circle's middle for the teleportation to happen. A bright flash of light was the only evidence of the teleportation.

Serenity separated from the group that landed in the throne room. She sat down on her crystal throne.

Artemis put his hands on each side of Flair's temples. He looked deeply into her amber eyes. "Artemis Mind Meld."

Flair fell forward on her knees as memories crashed through her brain, awakening lost thoughts. She remembers dying on Mars as she defended the Martian palace along with her training as a warrior. She could not control fire like Raye, but lava as well. Flair gripped her head as new powers overwhelmed her.

Artemis carried her to her burgundy and cream colored suite.

Serenity glanced at her knights who changed back into their armor. She said, "Once Falir accepts her position, we'll search for Venus in Paris. One of the Earth Generals should be there."

Serenity handled the populace's problems until it was time for bed at one am. The Lunarian are used to staying up late then sleeping til ten or eleveln am.

She slipped into her Victorian style bed with midnight sheets and a bed cover that had the constellations on it. Her suite was similar to her bedroom on Earth except it had a sitting room attached.

She figured she's handle Flair's questions and retraining in the morning since everyone needed a good night's rest.

Flair awakened in sync with the generals. They led her to the dining room for breakfast.

"When can I talk to Empress Serenity?"

General Alex Northrop smiled, "Around lunch. Lunarians are night people so they generally skip breakfast since dinner is served later in the evening. Her majesty does wonder if you'd like to renew your training."

"If it'll pass time, I am a bit rusty," agreed Flair.

Damien led her to the simulation room for three hours where she fought against monsters like Sailor Moon did then Eric took her to the training grounds for three more hours. She learned to spot weaknesses. In the training grounds, she practiced her hand to hand combat on the Outers and Knights of Silver. The training grounds had a corner for weaponry along with trees and boulders to use as cover.

Everyone was famished just as lunch was about to be served. They were in their places a Empress Serenity entered. Damien bowed at the waist then pulled her chair out, "Your holiness."

Lunch was tomato soup with a touch of garlic and buttered bread.

"Your majesty, what happened that I had to replace Raye, she's new dead."

Serenity inhaled deeply, "The Inners are all guilty of high treason so their powers and titles were stripped away. I hope you are up to the task of being Sailor Mars."

"I will do my best not to let you down, your majesty," Flair felt humbled.

"The Outers will continue your training while we locate Venus' replacement in Paris."

Serenity's dining table was solid cherry wood that could seat all the scouts, Knights of Silver, Earth Generals and more. A crystal chandlier hung above the center with two balconey doors to the South.

Serenity used the Silver Cyrstal to teleport to Paris with her generals. Earth General Nephrite met them.

"Prince Orion is going under the name Terran and he is well and dating Blanche Lovegood. He is an ambassador and she is a marriage counselor," informed the Earth General.

"Gather the rest of your men and we can hit two birds with one stone," joked Serenity.

Serenity wore a scarlet dress with a three inch wide black belt at her waist. Black pumps completed the set with rubies adorning her neck, wrist and fingers.

The Knights of Silver wore khakis instead of black slacks, but wore the same colored shirts.

Serenity acted like an everyday tourist on Damien's arm. She took pictures of the Eiffel Tower and other famous sites. She looked out from the palace as she met the French Ambassador.

"I would like to have dinner with you and Blanche Lovegood. I have a reservation under Cosmos, but more will be joining us later." Serenity radiated respect and authority.

"Aren't you Serenity Cosmos, owner of Alpha Moon?"

"That I am, these are my partners: Alex, Blake, Colin, Eric, and Damien. There are four others I would like you to meet, Orion." Serenity wanted the Earth Generals to revive their prince's memories.

Alex handed over a card that had the dinner's date, time, and location on it. He stepped back and folded his hands behind his back.

Serenity shook Orion's hand in farewell as Damien snapped a digital picture.

Orion and Serenity stood before a solid red oak desk. A fountain pen laid beside official documents. A cabinet with a degree was filled with French history books and pictures of Orion next to important people like the pope. A picture of him holding his girlfriend was on the desk. The cabinet matched the desk.

The dinner date was set for the next day at the Hilton Inn. So Serenity took the men shopping while waiting for the rest of the Earth Generals to arrive.

Earth Generals met them in black slacks.

"You are lucky, I booked an entire floor," Serenity commented.

Alex handed over four keys. They would be split into pairs with Damien and Serenity getting their own rooms.

Just as Serenity went to the service desk, Mina came from no where and slapped Serenity across the face, leaving a red mark.

"You had no right to take what isn't yours," Mina was red in the face while her hair lacked its old luster.

"Your traitorous word hung you, not I. You were my head inner and you led the betrayal. Any further, you would be executed."

The Knights of Silver held Mina back until hotel security came to escort her off the premises. The Knights and Generals followed Serenity to the elevator that took them up four floors. Their luggage was placed by the beds on stands.

Serenity decided to bath in the whirl pool to relax the tension from her tight body. The whirl pool had a dark blue curtain for privacy. The floor rugs were dark blue with chocolate-colored bath sheets. The counter was marble with an oval mirror facing the whirl pool.

After half an hour in the whirl pool, Serenity turned on the TV to watch the news.

"Serenity Cosmos, owner of Alpha Moon reappeared to talk to the French ambassador, Orion Terran. Her connections around the world continue to expand. Former actress, Mina slapped the heiress before being escorted out." Reporter Ambrose Delace said as the camera showed Serenity exiting the French Embassy then Mina being hauled away.

Serenity turned the TV off at one am to keep her sleep schedule. She woke up at eleven am then showered. She decided a blue lace dress by Zara with blue L.K. Bennett heels. A sapphire and diamond tennis bracelet finished the ensemble. She had a Vera Wang clutch that contained three platinum credit cards.

They went to chateaus and vineyards to restock the Moon Palace's wine cellars.

Damien asked Serenity to dance a few times before Ms. Lovegood and Mr. Terran arrived. He held her close, "You are easily the most magnificent one here, tonight."

"Damien, you sure have a way with words," Serenity complimented as she accepted his flower to put in her hair.

He escorted her back to her chair, pulling it out for her. He kissed the back of her hand.

The maître de showed the expected couple to the table.

The Earth Generals sparked a moment of de ja vu on Orion Terran. They wore either red, blue, green, or brown ties. When they shook hands, memories returned about each general, causing Orion to get a headache.

Serenity whispered, "Memory Revival."

Blanche Lovegood sank further into her chair as memories resurfaced.

"Your majesty," Blanche bowed her head. "I take it, my cousin is no longer suited to be Sailor Venus."

"Correct. All the Inners are guilty of high treason. Are you prepared for this responsibility?" Serenity steeped her fingers.

"Let me close my practice then retrain. Damien seems taken with you." Blanche's empathy was at work. She accepted the heart shaped ruby of power.

"We are testing the waters. He is noble from Saturn so my light attracts his darkness. We do share common interests," Serenity discussed her developing relationship with Damien.

"Who is left to find?" asked Blanche.

"Jupiter in the Amazon while Mercury's in Kyoto, Japan," replied Serenity, honestly.

Damien asked Serenity to dance then Orion requested a dance from Blanche.

Orion whispered in Blanche's ear, "I remember our first dance on the Moon. You were a butterfly in a cloud of moths, my dear." He twirled her under his arm then pulled her against his chest.

Her red cocktail dress spun around her ankles in sequined heels that threw light around like a prism. Her ruby necklace glittered.

Serenity smiled at the cute couple. She laid her head on Damien's chest during the slow dance, "I foresee a wedding for those two, Damien."

Damien boldly kissed her lips and was delighted to find his kiss returned. "How much longer until we announce ours?"

"Patience, dear heart. Let's find Mercury and Jupiter then plan for two weddings. I'm glad this Venus knows love," Serenity wrapped her arms around Damien's neck, kissing his pulse.

Dinner was served with finesse. Everything was pricey, but Serenity didn't care.

Orion wanted to further his political ambitions until he was crowned king while Blanche would return to the Moon after closing her practice. The Earth Generals would stay at Orion's bodyguards.

Jupiter was a botanist, looking at newly discovered plants and how they could help mankind. She stood six feet and two inches with emerald eyes and auburn hair.

Serenity boldly approached Natasha Flores with pazzaz, "I'll let you explore a world unlike any you have ever seen." She passed the emerald into Natasha's hand, which quickly absorbed it. "Memory Revival," was whispered again.

"Your majesty, I get to see Jupiter again?"

"You are just the person to take care of the overgrowth plus I expect new medicines."

Natasha developed her empress in large warm hug. "I miss that place." She also planned on growing Earth-based plants. She handed in her research that was done two days ago then teleported to the Moon.

"She's enthused," commented Colin.

"Let's not keep her waiting," Alex put in.

With that said, they teleported home to the Moon in a flash of light.

They stayed on the Moon to see what the ex-Inners were up to. It seemed Amy became unstable. She made a bomb that blew up a testing facility from there she was declared insane and sent to an institute.

Lita became more aggressive. She picked fights over the simplest jests. She got into knife fights that left her arms scarred from blocking gabs. She got kicked out of school then thought the head master was out to get her so she beat him to a pulp. The police had to pull her off the nearly dead man then handcuff the angry woman. She was tried and convicted of attempted manslaughter so she was sent to prison for fifty years.

Raye on the other hand pursued Darien until she got him into her bed only to find him being a player three months later. She contracted HIV and herpes from Darien, who didn't bother to help Raye. She had to stay in a homeless shelter until she got enough money as a waitress to pay for her first month's rent.

Mina moved back to London to avoid bad publicity, but it followed her like a dog. She couldn't get a job as an actress, anymore. She became an employee at Sonic to pay her bills. She came home smelling like hamburgers with grease, causing her skin to break out in acne.

Damien laughed at the ex-Inners' expense. He took care of any worries that bothered his love. He was great at accounts.

Serenity and Damien went back to Japan to find the new Sailor Mercury, whose profession was microbiology. Her intelligence was out-standing.

They traveled to C-Labs where she was a researcher. She was studying the pneumonic and bubonic plagues.

"Ms. Takino, C-Labs has a new lab that we'd like you to head with new technology. Please take this aquamarine as our trust in your future success," Serenity presented the gem on the palm of her hand.

"What about my work here?" Ms. Miko Takino was suspicious of the new labs.

"It will be transferred there with others under your supervision," Serenity pressed the gem into Miko's temple. "Memory Revival."

"Your majesty, I take it that Amy Waters betrayed the crown in order for me to replace her," Miko's logic was sound.

Serenity nodded in agreement, "All of the orginal Inners were found guilty of high treason. The pledging ceremony will take place in three days time under the full moon."

Miko Takino was relieved to see Silver Millenium and new technologies at her old labs.

The pledging ceremony was a private matter with Outers and Knights present. It dealt with no public. A new pledge would involve death should the vow be broken versus just powers.

Three days later, "Do you swear upon your life to hold true to the crown? Will you protect and serve the crown with your life?"

The new Inners knelt before her majesty in royal garb with their hands over their hearts. Serenity was in full royal regale with a crown sitting upon her brow.

"I so solemnly swear with my life to protect and serve her majesty with all that I am," the new Inners swore in union then kissed the royal ring.

Serenity blessed their foreheads with holy water.

Damien watched from beside the throne. He closely observed the Neo-Inners for any faults. He moved to take Serenity's hand as the Inners went to talk amongst themselves.

Blanche and Orion were formally married shortly before Damien started to publicly court the one he thought as holy. He helped expand her movie collection as a gift. He enlarged her music library as well. He devoted his time to seeing her smile and laugh.

They were opposites in looks, but they complimented each other in that way. Otherwise, their beliefs were similar.

Damien took all the loose gems in the treasury with permission then had matching jewelry sets made. He commissioned for a new crown for their royal wedding.

Serenity enjoyed Damien's courtship and presence. She felt like a goddess when he was around. He never failed to compliment her on anything. Serenity could relax in his arms as they danced and watched all sorts of movies.

After two years, Damien felt comfortable enough to pop the long awaited question. "Your holiness, you are my heart and without you my life will not be complete. Please do me the honor of being my wife."

He had candles everywhere with no artificial light source and calla lilies surrounded the couple. It was twilight. Crickets chirped to an unknown tune.

"I would love to be your wife."

The wedding was three months later, the Knights of Silver and Sailor Scouts sat in the front pews. It took place in the Lunar Chapel.

Serenity and Damien left the Moon Palace in separate carriages, fifteen minutes apart. Serenity was escorted by the royal cavalry.

Vows of never ending love and faithfulness were spoken. Damien was made into Empress Serenity's consort.

This was Empress Serenity's happliy ever after


End file.
